


i've been painting pictures

by yvise



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Slow Burn-ish?, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Tomorrow By Together - Freeform, bts will be here but some will have an important role, everyone is bad at feelings, everyone is sad at some points, start at acquaintance, taehyum is so bad at emotion and feelings, txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19491943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvise/pseuds/yvise
Summary: Taehyun is an art student from Australia, Trasnferred to SNU, Met Beomgyu and they have the same dormitory. But the problem is...Beomgyu wants to transfer back into school dorms.





	1. Proceed to Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be an twt au but i decided to make it fiction due to, most of it's content is words and not social media related. i hope you'll enjoy. this is my first ao3 fic, i hope you'll support me.

i did leave some 1 chapter [ _this_ ] **please proceed to next chapter for the start of the story.**

[ click here to proceed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19491943/chapters/46397191#workskin)

thank you <3 <3


	2. iridescent colors

**Monday, First day of Class.**

* * *

It was the same dream, a repetitive one. Almost every single day, but I couldn't get enough, it's there. Same scenario. It's so soothing that I don't even want to wake up.

A sound of rustling Cherry Blossoms' leaves dancing to the wind. The rhythm of running a bullet train in the track.

Orange, purple, yellow, blues and pinks were painted on the sky, complementing each other. It wasn't too bright nor dull. It was a perfect ambiance.

A faint figure of a guy from afar, that I didn't even notice since earlier. Tall? Short? I couldn't tell. I couldn't even see his face--- of course, he's facing me back and he's too far--- He was..... just there. Sitting, he's wearing a beret and a  
Cocky? Pants. suspender? I couldn't tell but it Sounds a bit old.

My foot was moving on its own, I didn't even notice I was already walking, at a slow pace.

His skin was full of different colors, mostly blues and pink. My step we're getting louder that it's almost an endless echo. I wanted to stop, but I don't know. I just can't.

'Shit'. I think he noticed me. His head was slowly tilting on me, I could see the white of his eyes.

It was like an arrow that pierced me directly from my chest.

I was stunned in the middle of the walk. I never felt this before.

A cold tingling sensation and shivers were on my back as if I was being drowned in a pool of ice.

His mouth was slowly, opening. He's about to say something...

"Arrf" a bark.  
"Arrf" another bark.

What? Human? Barks? No!  
A humongous amount of fur was dropped from the sky. It's already raining white fur all over the place along with a strong wind, moving left and right, drastically like it was a storm.

Another bark came from the above me. It wasn't from the gu--- where is he?

He wasn't there anymore.

He was about to say something. What's happening?

A continuous and irritating bark didn't stop. It was coming from my head. I grabbed above. I felt nothing. I grabbed again but nothing, yet the barking won't stop.

A lick from the cheeks made me come back to my senses. It wasn't real. But it was really real but it wasn't real. Shit I'm-- I don't know.

"Haru! It was a good dream! You ruined it!" Beomgyu scolded on his dog. His name was Haru. It was a Pomeranian Breed puppy. His eyes were differently unique. On the left it was blue, but on the other was silver. He wasn't blind. Beomgyu consulted a veterinarian about his dog, the result was normal. It's in his genes. A cool dog.

Haru, Stick his tongue out and just barked back at Beomgyu.

I forgot. I Stayed up all night to play a game, but waking up on a dog's lick at your cheeks is absurd. I couldn't help it. I love Haru.

I could Still hear it, the sound of the 8-bit arcade game, the game is still on, but just on pause, it was in the middle of a boss fight. I shook my head off trying to remember what happened last night but failed. I forgot what time I slept last night or it could be possibly earlier this morning. I lose the sense of time, playing.

My back hurts. I even slept sitting on the corner of my bed. Not to mention, floor. It freakin' fucking hurts. I think I just got a stiff neck too!

I put Haru on the bed instead and I grabbed the ridged comforter to help me stand up, but it slides down, I stumbled and loses my balance.

I couldn't even manage to stand up and the comforter slides down already! Nothing left but to stand up on my own. I hate it when I was half asleep but I need to wake up as soon as possible.

This sucks. I use my left hand to support me on the ground and my other my hand on the bed and tried to stand up.

Will the day get any worse? Yes. "Soobinie Hyung! What fuck?! What are you doing here?!" I asked-- more likely shouts. He was lying on my bed, his whole body occupied the whole bed. Maybe the reason why I was on the floor.

I couldn't even finish my question when there, he already cut me off. waking up being jolly and exuberant, which annoys me, sometimes, it must be already his job. I shook my head off again for the second time to remove the thoughts that keep coming on this dead brain, and I totally forgot Soobin Hyung was there.

"Oh, Beommie. good morning. Last night was so fun." His mood doesn't change. He's still jolly as ever. An aura that spreads positive energy. I remember now. We stayed up late last night just to play games. He slept first when he died after the 2nd stage.

"When I grow up, I want to get married!" Soobin shouts. No... I wonder how did I even handle this? It's too early for his jokes.

"Whatever you say mochi. People usual to tend to speak on their sleep." I stand up, and I immediately go to my closet to find my uniform, then there's a loud 'da bum' followed which made me flinch to look back.

"Good Morning love, you're early Today, you want some breakfast. What do you want to eat? Tteokkiboki, Or..."

He runs up to me just to say these things. he's leaning his face on my ears before he continued.

I felt an unusual cold sensation on my spine and soft breath on my ear that electrified me, somehow. "...My body?" I choked. Did I hear that right? Or I was still asleep. It couldn't be. It would be a nightmare.

"Gross!" I shout "We're not in the 15th-century hyung." I continued in soft shout tone. If I could just fucking popped my eyes out and rolled it 720 degrees? I would literally do it. Gross.

"My body?" He repeats. His smile was creepy, that I almost freak my shit out. Oh my -I swear this man.

"You could just say ' me ' ." I shove his chin on my shoulder and grab my uniform from the closet. This is frustrating. But I couldn't even do anything. That makes him being him.

"Okay! Whatever, let's play some more games" He shouts and run up on the controller and sets the game, starting a new one and didn't even save the last one on-screen.

He's offering me the controller but, no! I won't let the demon in me wins. "Hyung! We literally have classes today!"

"Can't hear you. Come on. Just one game. Please." he begged, showing od his rabbit eyes to deceive, but it didn't work. I shrugged it off and was about to go. "How about I'll strip my clothes off if you win." I could feel that all of the heat rose into my cheeks and about to explode. "NO!" I shout and stormed out of the door from the humiliation.

Yes, he has a nice body and he's even confident. But No, I'm used to his boastfulness but it just caught me off guard. I didn't think he would say this.

I still hear him laughing his ass off from my room which I stormed out just now.

No one understands how this thing works. Even me, who's been here quite for some time now. We couldn't even understand each other, in some ways.  
This damn dormitory is a mess. But in you couldn't even want to leave here. Mayhaps, not me.

"Oh, Beomie. You're already awake. Good thing" I was stared when the door opened and a voice follows. Why is it always me? Coming out of  
nowhere was their speciality. I Guess I need to get used to it.

But what even surprise me is his fashion sense. "J-jinssi what's with that getup?! Your chest is too much exposed!." I growl. He's wearing a white long sleeve, exposing his chest and belly button with a tag on the bottom of his top. "It looks good on me right?" He answered ignoring my questions.

"And, just to inform you, sir, the entrance ceremony would be today. Please for world peace. Change your clothes."  
He spanks the top of my head with a newspaper on his hand.

"How many times do I need to tell you, Call me hyung? I'm not that old." He rolled his eyes at me. What I mean by rolling his eyes is that you couldn't even see the iris of his eyes. A monster. "You're 27. Jinssi." He tried for a second attack but I stepped back and alarmed my senses for a block if ever he'll hit me.

"Call me hyung I said." He scratches the back of his head. "And, to inform you too, mister, a ceremony is just the subtle way of saying I want to pick up some hot guys." Where did he even get the  
audacity to wink? And throw some kisses. I swear, why are they like this.

"Are you planning on hittin' some  
freshmen?" I asked. Cuz, That's --- illegal.

"Wow, you're so dense. Of course, a hot single dad could be there." He leans on me and flick my forehead with his fingers.

"That hurts!"

"Hmm? Anyways take this. Fix the board there in front." He handed me the toolbox, to what? Fix the signboard? Well? How can I protest? He's the ruler here and I couldn't just say no, he's a teacher after all.

Just right after I took a shower and fix myself, I immediately went out to fix the signboard.

The board wasn't in the right place and it was already a bit rusty. Well, life could be better. But I guess this would be a long ride till I get out of this dormitory.

Hey, why it's me who's fixing this sign? I deserve better than this. I even almost hit my hands with a hammer.

"Hey, isn't that Beojkkochi Dorm? It's a bit old, isn't?" No. Not this again. I've heard this a lot already. When will they even plan to stop? They're just even a passerby. They know nothing.

"Well yes. They even said the ones who lived there were rule breakers. Lucky, we're not there." They giggled their lungs out-- I hope their lungs will literally come out from their body.

I couldn't help but stare at them. And let out a soft groan. Somehow they have some point but that's not it! It was a mess, Yes. But fun too. They just don't get it.

"Stop glaring. They'll melt. And let them think about anything they want." A voice from my behind stated. "Oh, Yeonjun Hyung!"

"Hey." He raises his hands levelled on his head, a sign of saying ' Hi ' "I'll be going first. We'll be having breakfast down there." He added.

"With wh---" I didn't finish my words when he cut me off.

"Jjuni! Wait for me." It's Soobin. Carrying his handbag on his shoulder and running towards Yeonjun. He hadn't even worn his Uniform properly.

"Gyu, after you finish this come down at the office after lunch. Let me know when you're coming." This time, it's Seokjin hyung who just came out from the dorm. He really didn't plan to change clothes.

I wonder what is it this time. "Jin hyung! Good luck with your manhunt, if you can't find anyone, Beomgyu will take you." Soobin Shouts.

"Sorry, I don't like timid guys. And I might end up in jail." Seokjin fanning his hand rapidly left and right as if he's saying, I don't want to.

If I could just strangle Soobin hyung I would definitely do that. "Bitch! I didn't say that!" I shout back.

I wonder if I could even go back to the school dorm.

* * *

Beomgyu couldn't help, but yawn and sigh most of the time, during the entrance ceremony. It was too boring for him. All he wants is to know where his room and maybe sleep afterwards.

The School director is currently speaking, It's all about the school. Explaining how the education system works and was divided into 2 sections, General Academics and Fine Arts. The High School department was separated on College, obviously.

High School Department has a separate Gymnasium too, Other than Colleges'. Seoul National University is a wide school, to begin with.

Just right after the ceremony was finished, Beomgyu headed towards their respective classroom which was on the pamphlet, distributed by the Supreme Students after the ceremony.

He's on their room already, but the yawning won't stop. As if the boring atmosphere coming from the entrance ceremony earlier followed him.

"I'm completely Exhausted." Beomgyu uttered randomly and lay on his desk down. "When life throws a bread, throw 'em back but on a jar." The guy on his back Said that somehow made beomgyu chuckle.

"Oh, Minkyu! You're Here too." Beomgyu exclaimed, raising his hand offering for a handshake.

He's Park Minkyu, they've been classmates since Primary school, you could consider school buddies. He's quite taller than Beomgyu, But the gap isn't that much, Maybe around 3 cm.

"Living with the lunatics must be taxing for an average person." Minkyu stated. Beomgyu bangs his head on his table sign of disbelief and sighed. "No kidding."

"So, how long do you plan to stay there?" There was another voice speaks on his left, quite deep, but at the same time high pitched. Beomgyu immediately looks at his left to see who is it. To his surprise, "Oh, Kai!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

He's Kai Kamal Huening, He's just 16 years old Turning 17 this year, He's advance by a year, he was supposed to be a first year. But no doubt either, his Academic grades says it all. He was a smart guy.

Beomgyu thought of what Kai said, It's been a while since He planned this, going back to school dorms. But something bothered him. Letting someone take care of Haru.

"Kai! You're in this class too?" Minkyu shouts with a warmth of excitement. He ups his hand for a high Five which kai gives back to the older. "Unfortunately, Yes." Kai Gives him a shrugged shoulder but with a playful and mocking face that made them laugh.

Later on, he shows the 'call-me-sign' and shook his hand, which for them it means smooth. "Unfortunately" Beomgyu mimicks Kai with a high pitched tone. They all know even without trying, Kai would be on the first section.

"Well no doubt, you're a smart ass even without trying to study hard" Kai again couldn't help but just gave him a cold shrug. "But Honestly, Gyu-hyung, the longer you wait the harder it'll be." Kai Changes the topic back on Beomgyu leaving the dorm. It's been the nth time Beomgyu Sighed at this moment. He couldn't even agree more.

"Honestly back then...." Kai started to feel nostalgic that caught the attention of Beomgyu and Minkyu.

Beomgyu decided to live with Sean, That night, he picks the stray dog he found in the streets "I'm going to bring him home and take care of him" He said. Kai's jaw almost dropped. Knowing pets aren't allowed in the school dorms and Beomgyu knows it too. "Pets were not allowed in school dorms, Gyu. You sure 'bout that?" Beomgyu shook his head. "Yes I know--"he was cut off.

"Then what if?" Beomgyu knows Kai will open this topic up, But he just can't leave the dog there. "I'll go pass that bridge." The bridge that separates the school Dorm and Beojkkochi Dorm.

Right after a week, the Dorm head found out about Beomgyu living with a pet and Beomgyu begged to let him stay. But it's his own fault in the first place, he's been warned by Kai already. Later that day, the school head found out. He given two choices, To live at Beojkkochi Dorm or free the dog and continue to live at the School dorms. He didn't hesitate to choose to live with the dog. Haru was something he just can't let go.

"Good old times. It's been 2 months since I've moved."

"So you really don't have any plan to move at all?"

" I do have! I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"If you say so. I still have voice lessons after this class." Kai sighed.

"You're amazing Kai, really. You came from Jeju to Seoul by yourself and working so hard just to finish voice acting lessons and studies." Beomgyu envied kai so much, at the age of 16 he could already work hard by himself just to finish studies. Beomgyu thought if it was him, having no financial support from his parents, he would probably couldn't live. He envies kai so, so much.

"It's because I have more and a lot of opportunities here, hyung." Kai taps Beomgyu's shoulder to at least lift his spirit up before the class would start. Somehow, the atmosphere eased.

"Things like taking lesson, acting in Soobin hyung's Animation and experiences I wouldn't have otherwise."

"Then, how about let's swap places? I'll be at school dorms and you'll be on Beojkkochi dorm?" Beomgyu offers with a devilish grinning on his face that somehow made Kai crack.

"That's a different issue. I don't have a talent like anyone on that dorm." Beomgyu couldn't even reply. They're just staring at each other for god knows how long it is. It was just cut off when a bell rang, a cue for the class will start. That leaves Beomgyu questioned himself why is he even on the dorm when he hadn't had any special talent. It somehow made his heart quench. Unlike Kai, he's so smart at his age. That's already special for a person like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the drastic change of POVs, from 3rd to first pov. but i hope you enjoy reading. also reminder that there is no exact time when can i update or when will i update. thank you <3


End file.
